As it is known in the art, lighters are typically equipped with safety mechanisms for preventing the use of the lighter by children. Lighters generally have a trigger which, when depressed causes an igniting device to ignite fuel within the lighter. The safety mechanisms typically include mechanisms to lock the trigger to prevent movement and subsequent ignition of the fuel.
A variety of locking mechanisms have been provided to date. For example, conventional utility lighters generally include a lock switch placed on the housing of the lighter which requires a user to push the switch into an unlocked position to enable depression of the trigger of the lighter. Often such a configuration is insufficient to prevent the misuse of the lighter; either because the user may forget to return the switch to the locked position, or because a child may relatively easily figure out how to operate the device. An improved locking mechanism includes a spring loaded latch that is placed on the housing, a distance from the trigger, requiring the user to push against the latch to unlock the trigger while activating the trigger. When pressure is taken off the latch, it returns to an unlocked position. Such a lighter configuration is advantageous because it prevents the above problems of the trigger being left unsecured. In addition, because the latch is placed at a distance from the trigger, it is often difficult for a child to engage both the latch and trigger simultaneously due to their smaller sized hands. However, such a latching device requires a certain dexterity that is often difficult for the average user. Similar problems exist with other types of locking mechanisms, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,120, by Lin, which require a simultaneous pushing of a safety lever and sliding of a trigger by an individual. While the motion is difficult for small children, it is also often difficult for the elderly or physically limited to perform. It would be desirable to provide a lighter having a safety mechanism that would be easily manipulated by the proper individuals but still prevent misuse by children.